Baby, Stop Crying
by Cronopia de ojos bellos
Summary: -Eres Temperance Brennan y yo soy Seely Booth y eso es lo único que importa-


**Una historia salida de mi insomnio (aunque debería estar dormida que mañana tengo presentación de danza y si llego con ojeras mi maestra me regaña, jaja) La llevaba pensada ya un buen rato, pero no había podido concretar nada, los finales me tenían absorbido el seso. Después de un buen descanso mental, esto fue lo que salio una noche de nervios pre-presentación. Espero que les guste. **

**Por cierto, ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son propiedad de la Fox y de HH que hace con ellos lo que se le pega la gana. Ahh, sí, el titulo, una canción del gran Bob Dylan. (Honor a quien honor merece)**

———————————————————————————————————

**Baby, Stop Crying**

**Por Lorena Rivera**

Podía escuchar su respiración pausada que llegaba hasta ella desde el otro lado del pasillo. Habían sido días duros, muy duros. El hospital, el shok, los recuerdos perdidos y los recuperados, las historias compartidas en medio del silencio nocturno. _¿Quién eres tú?, ¿Eres Bren o Bones?, ¿Te quedas esta noche?_ Y sí, ella se quedaba esa noche, ya se había quedado todas las demás y se quedaría allí, con él, todas las que hicieran falta. Era fuerte, _era la fuerte_ y debía estar ahí para tomarle la mano cuando la mirara confundido, para preguntar a los médicos por su estado, para hacer papeleo y vigilar su sueño.

Pero ahora, de regreso en casa, _en su casa, _donde Booth dormía en la habitación de invitados al otro lado del pasillo, se sentía como una niña pequeña y asustada por el monstruo bajo la cama. Y esta vez el monstruo era el miedo que la acechaba sin tregua y se escondía bajo la piel, que le embotaba la mente y la hacía llorar cuando estaba sola. El miedo de quedarse sola nuevamente, de ser abandonada por la persona más importante en su vida, porque Booth era ahora su familia. Cuando tenía quince años, cuando sus padres la dejaron y Russ la abandonó, ella solía tener ataques de pánico que la despertaban en medio de la noche, con la piel fría y el sudor recorriéndole la espalda, su respiración se volvía entrecortada y sentía que su alma, o lo que fuera, se desprendía de se cuerpo, dejándola sola también, pero había aprendido a ser muy fuerte y no asustarse nunca, o a intentar no hacerlo. Era completamente irracional. Los ataques de pánico habían desaparecido, nunca más volvió a tener uno…hasta ahora.

Estaba acostada en su cama, con los ojos cerrados muy fuerte, tratando de no llorar y de respirar normalmente, reconocía los síntomas, sabía que estaba por venir, que era inevitable, aunque ella luchara contra el miedo. Abrió los ojos muy lentamente, y miro el reloj en la mesita de noche. Las tres de la mañana. Booth dormía, no podía despertarlo, su deber era cuidarlo hasta que se recuperara. Era el cansancio y nada más. Pero no podía contenerlo, su respiración cada vez más agitada, el pulso enloquecido, su corazón que se salía de su pecho, la sensación de desprendimiento, se iba, sentía que se iba, y su cuerpo se quedaba atrás como una cáscara vacía que la miraba con los ojos velados por el llanto. El llanto…el llanto. No supo cuando comenzó sollozar con fuerza ni cuando el llanto salía a gritos de su pecho, no podía dejar de llorar y de revolverse entre las sábanas buscando refugio. Trato de ahogar sus sollozos con las mantas pero su cuerpo no le respondía, no tenía control alguno. No era racional y eso sólo conseguía asustarla más y más. El miedo se apoderaba de ella, la sensación de impotencia, de frustración y desesperación se hacían cada vez mayores. Q_ue pase, que pase, quepasequepasequepase_ repetía en su cabeza una y otra vez sin resultado alguno.

De la nada, un par de brazos la tomaron con fuerza de los hombros y, como desde el fondo de un pozo, le pareció escuchar una voz que la llamaba. ¿Quién era?_ …Bren, Bren…_ Ella no era Bren, era Temperance Brennan…_Bones…Bones…_Sí, Bones, ella también era Bones, la Bones de Booth y de nadie más. _Booth…_Era Booth, su aroma, sus brazos, su piel calida, y si abría los ojos seguro se encontraría con los marrones de él mirándola con miedo, pero sosteniéndola entre sus brazos, que eran seguros, como un refugio.

—Booth —dijo al fin, entre espasmos—Booth.

—Aquí estoy Bones, aquí, contigo.

Temperance se abrazó más fuerte a él, obligándolo a tumbarse junto a ella en la cama, aferrándose a su cuerpo como un creyente se aferra a los santos. Continuaba llorando, pero aún así notaba como poco a poco recuperaba el control de su cuerpo. Sintió como Booth le limpiaba el sudor con el dorso de una de sus manos y las lagrimas con la punta de los dedos, pero sin soltarla del todo. Se sintió agradecida. Luego de algunos minutos su cuerpo se relajó y su respiración se acompasó. Aún así no lo soltó, era su cable a tierra. Booth estiro un poco las mantas para cobijarlos a ambos, Bones enredó sus piernas con las de él y después de suspirar dejo que todo se quedara en silencio hasta el amanecer.

—Fue un ataque de pánico—dijo ella, con voz rasposa, cuando el primer rayo de sol iluminó el lugar. Tenía los ojos cerrados.

Estaban abrazados bajo las mantas, con las piernas enredadas y abrazándose con fuerza. Ninguno había dormido, pero tampoco importaba mucho, se sentían bien, así, como si amanecer juntos en la misma cama fuera algo de todos los días.

—Pánico lo que yo sentí cuando te vi en ese estado Bones. Casi muero del susto, no sabía que hacer—contestó él con voz profunda.

—Fue un ataque de pánico—repitió—No es racional.

—Nada es muy racional por aquí desde hace unas semanas. Lo siento, es todo mi culpa, soy una carga—dijo Booth abriendo los ojos.

—Los ataques de pánico son una reacción anormal del sistema nervioso ante un estímulo, ya sea externo o interno, que provoca ansiedad, la ansiedad nos lleva al miedo, lo que produce una respuesta intensa ante una situación de peligro que, racionalmente, no existe, y esta reacción provoca más miedo y así sucesivamente, es una cadena de acontecimientos difícil de preveer y aún más de controlar—explicó ella sin prestar atención a lo que él había dicho.

—Bones yo…

—No había tenido uno desde que tenía quince años, cuando mis padres de fueron y Russ me dejó sola—continuó hablando—me asustaba tanto estar sola, pero aprendí a sobrevivir. Es difícil aceptar que no podría hacerlo de nuevo.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Quedarme sola Booth. Tenía tanto miedo de que tú…te fueras—confesó, abriendo por fin los ojos, encontrándose mirada calida de él—prometiste no traicionarme y yo sentiría como una traición el que tú te fueras.

—Yo nunca voy a traicionarte Bones, nunca—aseguró Booth mientras acariciaba su rostro.

— ¿Lo prometes?

—Palabra de honor.

Sonrió, y se acurrucó aún más contra el cuerpo tibio del hombre que estaba su lado. Sabía que el Ranger siempre cumplía sus promesas.

—Oye…

— ¿Sí?

— Entonces ¿Ya estas seguro de quien soy, Booth? ¿Si Bren o Huesos?

—Eso no importa. Eres Temperance Brennan y yo soy Seely Booth y estamos aquí y ahora, juntos en tu cama y eso es lo único que importa. Y hablando de eso, tengo mucho sueño y además hace frío. Vamos a dormir ¿quieres?—dijo él, acomodándose mejor contra su cuerpo.

—El resto del día si quieres Booth—contestó Bones.

Sí. Ellos eran Temperance Brennan y Seely Booth, compañeros, amigos…lo que fuera, pero estaban juntos y eso era lo único que importaba.


End file.
